vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is the daughter of William Forbes II and Elizabeth Forbes. She is a vampire. Prior to her transition, she was known for her insecurities, which caused her to be excessively competitive, mainly with Elena. She is best friends with Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. She was best friends with Bonnie Bennett too up until her death. She is also close friends with Niklaus Mikaelson and Matt Donovan. Throughout the series, Caroline begins dating Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan, who encourages her to become more caring, kind and more selfless. In the Season One finale, Caroline is severely injured in a car wreck and suffers from internal bleeding. Because Caroline's situation was looking bleak, Bonnie and Elena agree that Damon Salvatore should heal Caroline by feeding her his blood. Later, after Caroline's health has improved, Caroline is smothered to death in the hospital by Katherine Pierce, who was aware that Damon had healed Caroline, and therefore knowingly turned her into a vampire. Katherine plans to use Caroline to her own advantage by manipulating her and eventually giving her to Klaus to kill in the sacrifice. Damon rescues her, however, and the deal made by Katherine is forfeited. She had attended Mystic Falls High School, where she was the captain of the cheerleader team, honor student, in charge of the dance commitees, Mystic Falls beautification committee, head of recycling program, "Go Green" campaign, Miss Mystic Falls, and one of the most popular girls in the school. She attends Whitmore College with Elena. Caroline's new vampire nature adds difficulty to her relationship with Matt and this eventually causes them to break up despite their love for each other. Matt's friend, Tyler Lockwood, falls for Caroline after she helps him with his first full moon. After a while, she realizes that she's in love with Tyler too, so they begin a romantic relationship. Klaus also falls for her, claiming he fancies her because she's beautiful, strong, full of light, "too smart to be seduced by him", and he enjoys her. Caroline is a member of the Forbes Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Caroline Forbes/Season 1|Season One Caroline Forbes/Season 2|Season Two Caroline Forbes/Season 3|Season Three Caroline Forbes/Season 4|Season Four Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Caroline is finishing packing up things she will take to Whitmore College, showing excitement about sharing a dorm room with Elena and speaking on the phone with Tyler. She is also preparing everything for his arrival; since she assumes he will soon join them at college. Once they reach their dorm room and begin unpacking, they meet their new roommate Megan. This unexpected roommate bothers Caroline, since they were expecting Bonnie to be their roommate. Caroline later panics that Megan knows that they are vampires, when she has some of Megan 's "protein water" that is laced with vervain. Caroline and Elena go to a party they were invited to earlier by Jesse, and after not being able to enter the house unless invited, Elena receives a call from Megan who is screaming down the phone at them to help her. Elena and Caroline seem worried, but are unable to help her as she is still inside. Megan is thrown through a second floor window and lands right in front of them, dead. Upon inspection, they realize that she has a bite mark on her neck; there is another vampire at Whitmore College. Later, Caroline receives a voice mail from Tyler which tells her that he can't return to her because he is still helping a pack of wolves in Tennessee and she begins to cry sadly. In True Lies, Caroline and Elena talk about the tribute the college students pay to Megan. She believes they are very dramatic. Elena asks her for Tyler to which she replies that he has deferring from enrolling and deferring from returning her phone calls, so she's deferring from having sex with him ever again. Elena tells her that Megan's death was dictated as a suicide and that the person who gave the dictum is covering about vampires, she also explains that this person is Professor Wes Maxfield and she changed some of their classes in order to be in the classes of that teacher. Caroline at first didn't agree, because she wanted to be in intro to communication, get drunk and make bad decisions about boys, but Elena convinces her, saying that in any case they will have lots of fun. They arrive to the classroom of Micro Biology and meet Jesse, who immediately puts his attention on Caroline and asks her how she, who is only freshman is in that class, to which Caroline answers that she loves Micro Biology and that it is her favourite biology. Jesse asks if she's going to the bonfire in the night and Elena tells him that Caroline will be there. At that time the teacher Wes Maxfield enters and starts his class. Elena tells Caroline that Jesse is cute, interested and most importantly, unlike Tyler, he's there. They continue talking, but are disrupted by the teacher and when they can't answer his questions, he kicks them out, as he knows exactly they are freshman and have no place in this class. Later, Caroline is seen in a towel and Damon enters her room asking for Elena to which she responds that Elena might be at the bonfire, trying to find out more about Maxfield. Damon tells her that Silas is with Elena, posing as Stefan. Caroline then tells him about Elena's sense of foreboding regarding Stefan. Damon tells Caroline to get dressed so they can go look for Elena. Elena and Jesse are talking when Damon arrives and hits Jesse, believing that he is working for Silas. Jesse faints and Caroline enters, upset with Damon with Damon for knocking Jesse out. Later, Caroline puts a ice on the face of Jesse to help with his inflammation and apologizes for Damon's behaviour, to which Jesse reponds that it got them alone together and that's a win. He begins to flirt with her, but Caroline tells him she has a boyfriend. Jesse asks where is he, to which she responds he's supposed to be there at College with her and that he deferred a semester. They have a long conversation and she continues to hold the ice on his face. The next day, Caroline says goodbye to Elena because Elena goes in search of Stefan. She also has learned of the death of Bonnie's father and tells Elena to let her know when she hears from Bonnie. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Caroline is talking on the phone with Elena about Stefan and his loss of memory, Caroline tells her that she is studying hard to learn more about it and also to try to impress Dr. Maxfield, so she can get closer to him and find out why he covered up their roommate's murder by a vampire, and it's also possible that she has a study buddy, Jesse. Caroline invited Jesse to the traditional Remembrance Day to honor the dead in Mystic Falls, they begin to study together. Jesse asks why she invited him, to which she replies that it's because he likes her, Jesse distracts her and takes the opportunity to kiss her, he then tells her he's sorry and they continue studying. Later Caroline meets with Stefan, he immediately recognizes her because he has seen photographs of her and believes she is much hotter in person, at the time Jesse arrives and Caroline tells him to leave her alone with Stefan. Stefan tells Jesse that he is hungry and he can smell his arm is bleeding, Caroline compels Jesse to hide. Caroline talks to Stefan and he asks if she has blood bags, Caroline nods and tells him to follow her and they will go to look for them but when she turns around, Stefan disappears. Caroline finds Stefan attacking Jesse in the Crypt and she stops him, Stefan tells her that he has to go and he leaves the crypt. Jesse is bleeding and Caroline gives him her blood to heal him. The next day, Caroline finds Stefan in the crypt and she is very sad because she has learned about the death of Bonnie, Stefan asks what happened to Bonnie but she says she doesn't want to talk about it because she doesn't want to cry, as she believes she will never stop. She tells him the only thing she feels is sadness and anger but Stefan then interrupts and says that she has to him, he will always be there for her as she is always there for him, then he takes her hand. Caroline, Elena, Damon, Matt later attend a funeral in Bonnie's honor with Jeremy, she carries her cheerleading pompoms and cries inconsolably, Bonnie from the other side is speaking to her when Tyler suddenly appears, Caroline is happy and runs to hug him. The Originals Series Season One TBA Personality Human Caroline is one of the popular girls at school, the captain of the cheerleading squad, and was organizing the parties and always displaying a high degree of leadership among her friends. Beautiful and chic, she was also very strong and determined, much like her mother, Elizabeth Forbes. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She has a sensitive and loving nature. Despite having a confident exterior, underneath it all Caroline was very insecure and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tended to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Especially when it came to Elena, as she always felt she was in Elena's shadow. She considers Elena her competition when it comes to life in general. When she started dating Matt Donovan she began to see life in a less shallow manner and Caroline overcame these insecurities and became confident in herself. Vampire Becoming a vampire made her see the world in a different light, with her maturing as well. She became much more responsible and protective, which she proves when comforting Tyler on the night of his first full moon and refused to leave him, despite knowing one bite would kill her. Ironically, she appreciates life more since becoming a vampire. Moreover, despite having killed a man, she hadn't killed again in several months, thus showing an impressive amount of control for a newly turned vampire. This continues throughout the series: in season 4, Caroline was described as an "expert" in self-control. It seems that she does not desire the cure as Klaus puts it, "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Being a vampire has helped show her what she could do with her life. She could see the world and have a thousand more birthdays. It was Klaus who showed her that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions and her immortality as a vampire she is free. Attitude towards humans As a new vampire, Caroline remains loyal towards humans, despite her blood lust. After murdering her first human, Caroline felt extremely guilty over her actions. Stefan teaches her to adjust to her new life as a vampire, and she is now able to feed without severely harming or killing someone. Caroline is the vampire with fewer attacks on humans in the series, always has great control with her bloodlust and has been rated as the best vampire among them. Like Damon and Elena, she drinks blood from blood bags instead of hunting humans or animals. Physical Appearance ''Main: Caroline Forbes / Appearance Caroline is a young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. Since Caroline was introduced, her style has changed drastically, seemingly since her transition into a vampire. As a human, Caroline's clothing style included pinks and yellows, expresively bright colours in which would draw attention to herself. Caroline took care of her appearance, always making sure to match her hairstyle and accessories to her daily outfits. Caroline's accesories were very eye-catching, large earings, small bags, jewellery and hairbands. The one colour Caroline is rarely seen wearing is the colour "blue", as she told Damon that her clothes seemed too tight on her body. In the later seasons, Caroline's clothing choices change to a laid back, yet much more mature style, prefering to wear pale t-shirts, skinny jeans, high-boots and the colour isn't as bright and attracting as it once was. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colours for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. Her style in season two wasn't as eye-catching as it was once was, prefering paler colours instead of bright. In comparison to Season Two, she wore a mixture of floral dresses and skirts with colourful cardigans and sandals, and dark jeans and jackets over bright coloured shirts. During the Mikaelsons' Ball, she wore a blue-grey dress with very little makeup and hair pulled back. In Season Four, she chooses to wear floral patterned shirts and tank t-shirts underneath biker leather and denim jackets, although on occasions would resort to wearing paler colours, skirts and tops. Her make-up choice has changed somewhat over the seasons, in early seasons, she wore much makeup particularly lip glosses and lots of black eye-makeup to make her green eyes stand out however in later seasons, she wears a much more natural look, with little to no make-up. Relationships The relationship of Caroline and Liz is not the typical mother-daughter relationship. Caroline has always been distanced from her mother before and after becoming a vampire. At first when Caroline became a vampire Liz showed rejection to her, but then ended up accepting it. Despite not spending much time together, Liz, cares for her and keeps everything in control so that other people wouldn't find out about vampires, especially for her daughter. Caroline cares about her mother and it has been suggested that her mother is the most important to her. Their relationship has improved a lot lately. ---- Tyler Lockwood The relationship of Caroline and Tyler began when Tyler triggered his werewolf curse, she wanted to help him and never left him alone. They began spending a great deal of time together and Tyler fell in love with her despite the fact that Caroline was in a relationship with his best friend Matt. After Caroline and Matt broke up, they began a romantic relationship. Everything got complicated when Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid and also fell in love with Caroline. After Tyler conspires against Klaus, the latter ordered him out of Mystic Falls to spare his life. When Klaus returned for Graduation, he gave Caroline the gift of Tyler's freedom to return to Mystic Falls. ---- Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus and Caroline met when Tyler was turned into a hybrid by Klaus. To take revenge on Stefan, Klaus tells Tyler to bite Caroline, he flat out refused but Tyler accidentally bit Caroline. Klaus went to Caroline's house to save her and gave her his blood. Since then, Klaus has expressed a romantic interest in Caroline and began sending her gifts. In spite of the continued rejection by Caroline, he has never gave up. Despite the constants attempts of her friends to kill him, with Caroline's help who was trying to distract him, Klaus still cares about her. Their relationship has improved to the point of becoming close friends, for he is always helping and protecting her. Klaus leaves Mystic Falls but he returned for graduation and told her he intended to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. ---- Bonnie Bennett Bonnie was Caroline's best friend but when Caroline became a vampire, their relationship became strained. Prior to Caroline's transformation, they were cheerleaders in high school and were always hanging out together. Bonnie had been wary of Caroline as a vampire, but gradually their friendship was strengthened. They have always remained best friends despite the many challenges they have faced. They have been there for each other many times and protect one another when they are in trouble. Caroline still does not know of Bonnie's death prior to her requesting Jeremy not tell them. ---- Stefan Salvatore Caroline and Stefan at first had no close relationship. After she became a vampire, Stefan saved her from Damon and promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. Since then, Stefan has been taking care of Caroline and become somewhat of a mentor; helping her adjust to being a vampire. He has saved her several times and has shown that he cares about her. Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him. Their relationship has intensified to the point of being best friends. ---- Elena Gilbert Caroline and Elena have had a complicated relationship throughout the series. Initially, Caroline had a rivalry with Elena because she considered herself Elena's shadow. After Caroline became a vampire, her insecurities disappeared and they became best friends again. When Caroline was getting in the middle of Elena's relationship with Stefan because of Katherine, it distanced them somewhat. When Elena made it clear she had feelings for Damon, Caroline expressed her disapproval, separating them. When Elena turned off her humanity, Elena tried to kill Caroline, creating an even greater rift. They resumed their friendship when Elena's humanity was turned back on. Despire all the problems in their friendship, they always care for one another. ---- Other Relationships *Klaus, Caroline and Tyler (Former Love triangle) *Caroline and Matt (Ex-boyfriend/Childhood Friends) *Caroline and Damon (Ex-boyfriend/Friends) *Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Caroline and Rebekah (Friends) *Caroline and Hayley (Enemies) *Caroline and Bill (Father & Daughter) *Caroline and Silas (Enemies) *Caroline and Jesse (Friends) *Katherine and Caroline (Enemies) }} Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. In Caroline's case, she seems to be far more stronger than a vampire of her age, best demonstrated when she lifted the Church Tomb's Stone Slab with ease, whereas Damon and Stefan had to do it together with difficulty when they came to get the Moonstone from Katherine. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and can turn on and off emotions and humanity. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only kn own disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Lapis Lazuli' - She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck: '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' The Originals TBA }} Novels Caroline Beula Forbes is a female character and a supporting character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. She is the old childhood friend turned rival-enemy of Elena Gilbert. She is an eighteen year old human girl living in the supernatural town of Fells Church along with Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez and Matt Honeycutt. She is also love interest of Tyler Smallwood. Caroline was also formerly good childhood friends with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez since the first grade. Caroline and Elena used to be the closest of friends growing up since kindergarten, but the two girls became intense rivals and each other's competition in terms of popularity, boys and social status at their high school. She is in frequent competition with Elena for the title of "Queen of Robert E. Lee High." Caroline has shown that she is threatened by and extremely jealous and envious of Elena's popularity and beauty. Caroline was very jealous, resentful, envious and angered that Stefan Salvatore, the new, mysterious and extremely handsome new foreign student at Robert E. Lee High, whom every girl in all of the high school tried to gain the attention of, chose Elena over her. Because of Stefan's rejection of her, Caroline had plotted to get revenge alongside Tyler Smallwood, by stealing Elena's personal diary to help to expose Elena's thoughts and secrets at the Founder's Day parade. But her plot with Tyler had backfired on her and she ended up humiliated in the end. Stefan first dated Caroline while attending the Homecoming Dance, while he was trying to stay away from Elena due to his intense connection to her. Later on in the series, Caroline became pregnant by Tyler Smallwood (who is a werewolf), she blamed Matt Honeycutt for forcing himself on her and claiming that Matt was the father instead of Tyler. However, she truthfully admits to Bonnie and Meredith that the real father of her unborn children is indeed Tyler Smallwood. She is carrying twin children and she is possessed by Misao's malach. Caroline Forbes is now a werewolf, in a relationship with Tyler and raising their two children, Lucas and Brianne. Behind The Scenes 17 years old, a beautiful but slightly manufactured-looking queen bee type, she is friends - and rivals - with Elena. Though she does care about Elena, Caroline is resentful of her relationship with Stefan. When Caroline gets tipsy at a party and throws herself at him, he inadvertently humiliates and angers her with a polite rejection. Name Meaning *Caroline is a feminine first name of Old German origin, which means "free man". * Caroline is a female form of "Carolus", which in turn is a Latin form of Charles, derived from the German world Karl, that means simply, a free man. * Variants of the name Caroline include Carlyn, Carolina, Carolyn, Karolyn (English), Carolin, Karolina, Karoline (German), Karolina (Scandinavian), and Carolien (Dutch). *Diminutive forms of Caroline include Callie, Carol, Carrie, Carry, Calleigh, Cari, Caryl, Kallie, and Karrie (English). * Other language forms of Caroline include Carolina (Ancient Germanic), Karolina, Lina (Croatian), Karolína, Kája (Czech), Karoline, Lina, Line, Lotte (Danish), Karoliina, Liina (Finnish), Karolina (Hungarian), Séarlait (Irish), Carlotta, Carolina, Lina (Italian), Karolina, Lina (Lithuanian), Karolina (Macedonian), Karoline, Lina, Line (Norwegian), Karolina, Kaja (Polish), Carlota, Carolina (Portuguese), Karolina (Slovene), Carlota, Carolina (Spanish), and Carolina, Charlotta, Lina (Swedish). Tropes *Caroline may look like a Dumb Blond, but she is actually quite the over achiever (Miss Mystic Falls). For a while she was a Lovable Alpha Bitch, but after she took a Level in Badass she became the Action Girl. (Bonus points for not losing her femininity). Might also be considered a Cutie Bruiser or even a Badass Adorable. *Has been victim to Cold Blooded Torture more than once (even in the hands of her Badass Gay Absent Father) from people trying to Break the Cutie. But she is such a Pollyanna that it seems she is unbreakable. *She was Dark Mistress to Damon in Season 1, but she was under Mind Compulsion. *Now that she got a handle on her vampiric urges, she feels she is Cursed with Awesome. *When her Berserk Button is pressed, usually by threatening those she loves, she will do what needs to be done, and can even overcome enemies stronger than she is. *She shows some Moral Dissonance - She was willing to kill 12 innocent lives to complete the expression triangle and raise hell on Earth to protect Bonnie, Essentially killing 12 people and starting end of times to save 1 person. Although Klaus does call her out on it. Trivia Episode Count * In season 1, Caroline did not appear in 5 episodes: Lost Girls, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Under Control and Blood Brothers. * In season 2, Caroline did not appear in 2 episodes: The Dinner Party and Klaus. * In season 3, Caroline did not appear in 3 episodes: Ordinary People, The New Deal and 1912. *In season 4, Caroline did not appear in 4 episodes: The Five, Catch Me If You Can, A View To A Kill and The Originals. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Videos Gallery See also fr:Caroline Forbes de:Caroline Forbes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Forbes Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles